Wild Guide
by Queen of Randomness
Summary: AU Blair witnesses a murder. Sentinels are known. Guides are known. Where this story goes I don't know. Suggestions?
1. Default Chapter

Wild Guide  
  
Disclaimer-I am the Rightful Queen of the Universe. Those Lawyers will eventually be crushed by my mighty army. Hey…where did the army go…WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT MUTINIED?! PET FLY?! WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT! How dare they own MY SENTINEL! WHAT SOMEONE STOLE ALL OF MY MONEY TOO! guess I don't own them…  
  
Rating-PG Still  
  
Warning-Who needs reality. Who needs sanity? Who needs canon? It's an AU(now there's a shock).  
  
My sanity went on vacation…five years ago. It never even sent me a post card. The nerve of it.  
  
Minor revisions 4/5/02  
  
  
  
Blair was psyched he was finally going to graduate and get his Ph. D. He successfully defended his thesis just the other day. It was the most nerve- wracking time in his life. At only 23 he was officially a Doctor of Anthropology. He had numerous other degrees and even more minors. Thanks to Naomi's constant praise and assistance he was able to finish high school way early and soon after got accepted to Rainier.  
  
To celebrate his success Blair and a few friends went clubbing. Now as a result he was five minutes late for his work-study job with Professor Allen. Blair had been working for Allen for a little over a year. He graded papers, transcribed notes, and generally made himself useful. Quiet frankly though Blair rarely saw Professor Allen. He was always somewhere else. Generally Blair was given a list of things to do and he simply did them. It was no different than any other assistant's jobs.  
  
Man, he thought, this hangover is killing me. He opened the door to Allen's office just in time to see two guys in trench coats raise two really mean looking guns and shoot Professor Allen. "Holy Shit!" Two faces whip around to stare straight at him. One had black hair and brown eyes. The other was blonde with hazel eyes. Both sets of eyes looked cold and vicious Blair then realized what a bad move he had made by making himself known. Both bad guys looked straight at him and opened fire.  
  
Blair immediately ran as fast as he could away from the killers. Sirens were wailing closer the college. Someone must have noticed something strange going on. Blair had just reached the lobby when he saw two uniformed officers walking in the doors. Then he saw the shooters calmly walking over and talking with them. Blair nearly gagged when they produced two badges.  
  
Panicking Blair went out the back door of the office building. He then got in his beat up Corvair and left the college as fast as he could.  
  
A few hours later back at the College . . .  
  
"Sir we have a video." Ryf said. A camera had been hidden in a burial urn. Forensics just found it in a bookcase near the door.  
  
"Great find out what's on it and fast." Simon said. The victim was Professor Gerald Allen an anthropologist of good standing. The building was virtually disserted at this time of day due to afternoon classes. A secretary in a nearby office heard muffled shots and called it in. It was a very messy scene. Seven shots connected to the body of the victim. One right through the eyes. One went through his neck and rest hit near the heart. Blood had splattered everywhere.  
  
"Hey Simon take a look at this." Detective Jim Ellison said from the hallway. In the wall opposite the door were nearly a dozen bullet holes. Simon only needed one look at the wall to understand what was going on. Somewhere on the campus or nearby area was a terrified witness.  
  
"Lets go and check what's on that video." Simon said.  
  
A few minutes later the murder scene was completely played out neither of the shooters got into camera range. However the Major Crimes Division plainly saw the door open up two black coated shoulders walk through and the door closing. They saw the professor look up and look scared. The victim then got up and pointed back towards the door. He reached for the phone an instant later and the two figures pull out guns. Then the door opened a second time just as the gunmen shot and killed their victim. A second later door shut again. Then reopened as the gunmen went after the witness.  
  
Then Taggert walked into the room. "We just found a second camera. It was located just over the desk. This college is nuts about surveillance especially with all of the artifacts in this guy's office." He put the tape into the viewer and proceeded to watch to the point of the murder.  
  
Simon walked over to where Jim was watching the video. "Jim find this witness he or she is in a lot of danger until we find them and put them into police protection. We have two killers on the loose who have seen their witness get the point?"  
  
"Yes sir." It didn't take long to find out that Professor Allen had a work- Study student who was supposed to come in and work at about the same time the murder took place. Security was really helpful and gave him everything they had on the kid.  
  
When he got to Sandburg's listed address he noticed the neighborhood as one of his favorites back from the Vice squad. Sandburg's file listed him as a levelheaded young man who just finished his doctoral program in Anthropology. No listed warnings, tickets, or arrests on file.  
  
while rare tended to be stronger than trained Guides are. They also tended to Then a distant tingling of Jim's senses filled in another part of the kid's life. He was an unbonded wild Guide. As a sentinel any guide within a certain distance is immediately picked up on some inner sensor. Hopefully he wouldn't be too hard to control. Wild Guides be head strong. Many Sentinels believed that be early training Guides you generally lost more than gained. Guides instinctually knew how to handle their bonded Sentinel. It was trying to get two unbonded people to work together artificially that you got problems.  
  
Over ten years ago the government outlawed early training of guides. It was required that the guide be at least 18 before he or she went through training. Before the laws were passed Guides were trained from the moment they were weaned from their mother's milk. After massive human rights abuses were uncovered and new independent studies were commissioned it was discovered that somehow Guides no longer led the Sentinel but was the Sentinel's slave for life. This was not how it was supposed to be. The new regime began to return the bond to its more natural equal state. They said that a guide shouldn't train until he or she was 18. However, many people still had their children who were found to be guides unofficially trained by private tutors. Then the child when they reached 18 would find him or herself in a college dedicated to teaching, training, and bonding Guides to Sentinels. More studies conducted these new Guides while stronger than the guides of the old regime were still extremely weak when compared to Wild Guides. Even guides who were never trained until going to the university were still much weaker than a Guide who had no training.  
  
Jim wasn't the only one with an inner sensor. Blair was in his apartment in the warehouse. For the past half an hour he had been stuffing cloths into empty bags and tossing them into his car. He froze up when he felt a nearby, unbonded Sentinel. Great just what I needed more to worry about.  
  
"Open up police I need to talk to a Blair Sandburg." Strong masculine and unemotional Blair thought to himself. One of the first things Blair bought when he got into the warehouse was a camera for over the front door. He plainly saw that whoever this Sentinel was he was not the shooters. Please let him be a Blessid Protector and not a crazy cat. Blair cautiously walked to the door and opened it up to let the detective in.  
  
Just as he opened the door shots rang out from a nearby, parked Cadillac. Blair hit the floor with the Sentinel shielding him with his body. At least one bullet hit its mark though as Blair felt a sharp burn fly it's way through his right shoulder. The pain of it made him pass out.  
  
Ellison hadn't known anything was wrong until the first bullets rang out. Sandburg already being keyed up from the murder hit the deck first. Every cop instinct made him immediately get on top of him to protect him from potential harm. At some point he smelt blood and felt the small body under his go limp. Thankfully when it was over he still felt a pulse. Probably passed out from the pain Ellison thought. He immediately called for an ambulance and for units to meet him at the emergency room. He then called Simon to update him on his status. By the time he got finished with his calls the ambulance had arrived and was securing Sandburg to a gurney. Uniformed officers were taking control over the scene and questioning potential witnesses already.  
  
The bullet had passed right through and didn't hit anything vital. Apparently he was riding the edge of exhaustion though. Sometime during the examination he passed from unconsciousness to sleep. Simon walked into the emergency looking like a thundercloud.  
  
"We just found out that the shooters are two FBI agents. Two uniforms saw them on their way out and they claimed to have already been in the area for an unrelated case and were willing to help. Thankfully the uniforms refused and sent them on their way. It's a good bet that our witness here saw them flash their badges. Cameras have him hidden out of the line of sight." So close they had the shooters right under their nose and let them go on their merry way. "How bad is it?" Simon feared the worst without a witness the case would still be prosecutable but just barely.  
  
"He'll be fine. They'll be releasing him as soon as he wakes up. The bullet didn't hit anything major and went right through." Ellison was concerned about the mating instinct though. It was the first stage of bonding and he was feeling it urgently. The kid wasn't going to stay single for very much longer.  
  
Doctor Knells walked in just then. "Detectives. He just woke up and we'll be releasing him soon with some prescriptions to fill." Knells asked to questions and kept her statements brief. She was a competent doctor that most Police Officers liked. Wordlessly she handed the prescriptions for the Detectives to take. Simon grabbed them before Jim got the chance.  
  
"I'll fill these out. You bring Sandburg to the safe house. We'll talk there."  
  
"Right. Lead the way Doctor."  
  
Ellison got a glimpse of black hair as it rushed into a nearby bathroom. Apparently more urgent matters needed to be addressed. The sound of a toilet flushing and the door opening. "Mr. Sandburg, I presume?" Ellison asked softly.  
  
"Yeah that's me alright. Who are you?" Blair had had the queen of all bad days. It started out with a hangover, progressed to be shot at not once but twice, and it wasn't even lunchtime yet.  
  
[pic] 


	2. Wild Guide Chapter 2

Wild Guide  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer-Those sneaky little Lawyers stole my money and gave the Sentinel to Pet Fly. But I'll get them. I sent the dreaded IRS Tax Auditors to seek out illegal and shady deductions from their tax returns! I'll get them I'll get the all…What do you mean the IRS AUDITED ME!!!? They know about…and they also know about the…Those lawyers have won this time but I'll get them in the end. Until I can make my comeback Pet Fly will still own them…  
  
Warning-Sanity is optional. Following canon is also optional. Reality is optional.  
  
  
  
Question to all the readers…Should I keep this gen or should I try and pair our two heroes up? And if so who do you suggest? Just a thought…All responses will be considered in Chapter 3.  
  
Wow..there really is a story in here after all!  
  
"My name is Detective Ellison. I was assigned to investigate the death of Professor Allen. We saw that a witness had escaped the scene. A quick glance at Allen's day planner gave your name and a time of when Allen was killed. We also found today's To Do list. The University cooperated and gave us your current address. I was coming to question you to see if you were our witness. It seems I was right." The guide was definitely nervous and wired for sound. His shields must be in tatters between the gun shot and the stress of the day. He wondered idly how wild this guide was. He couldn't feel any taming influence on or around him at all.  
  
The government may have outlawed early training of guides but most Americans felt that the guides should still be trained from an early date and would often pressure those parents who disagreed to get the child-guide into unofficial training. To be a true wild guide was a major feat even today when training was optional. Nearly every guide had a 'tutor' hired to help preserve shield and begin the training process. But even those guide who didn't start legal official training were considered weaker than the guides not given as similar training.  
  
Whole studies had been funded to study the phenomena. The result was always the same the wilder the guide the more power he or she truly was. However trained guide bonded faster and stabilized their sentinels faster than wild guides could. Many saw this an even trade off. Sentinels petrified the populace. They went insane and would be virtually unstoppable except by another more powerful sentinel. Get the guides trained and get them bonded. Unbonded Guides frightened the population only slightly less than unbonded Sentinels. Many people saw the bond as a leash that would keep both parties from becoming a nuisance to society. This was a myth that no one was trying to fix.  
  
Jim's thoughts were finally interrupted as Blair finally spoke up. "Yeah you got it right. I went clubbing last night and got a little more drunk than I should have. The killer hangover made me five minutes late to get to work at Professor Allen's office." He had seen a life get snuffed out. The sudden mental scream had ripped at his shields. But knowing that a man that he had worked with and had breakfast with was now dead hurt worse than his shields. He had never known anyone killed by violence before old age, a drug overdose, and cancer yeah but not violence.  
  
"Then you walked into the office and saw the gunmen kill him. You saw a couple of cops start to come into the building you start to go to them but the gunmen greet them and flash badges. You run as far away from the scene as you can. Are we now up to the present Chief?" The Guide was still in shock. It would be easier to get the full statement and descriptions while he was like this. Otherwise the he might start to try and overanalyze and get confused. "Let's get your statement down and maybe some descriptions of the shooters okay? While its still fresh in your memory." Jim got everything he needed in a good clip. Years of handling witnesses told him which questions to ask and when to simply let the witness talk. He got full descriptions and a good accounting on what happened. Satisfied he finally stopped Blair saying, "Okay Chief we need to get you to a safe house. We got one of your suitcases and your laptop." Handing Blair both, "I'll call the nurse in and she'll help you dress and we'll get you to the safe house in time for dinner." 


	3. Wild Guide Chapter 3

Wild Guide  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer-I'm still fighting the combined forces of the IRS and the Lawyers…I've hired crooked politicians to make laws that make me the ruler of everything…What SENATE HEARING!!! What do you mean they're charging me with bribery!! The Lawyers put the UP to IT! Did they at least….PET FLY still owns them! Can't even buy good crooks these days.  
  
Warning-Detours through Randomness using Interstate Insanity. You have left the State of Reality. Thank you for visiting the state of AU. U- Turns prohibited.  
  
Note-I decided to keep it gen. A second version might find its way onto Fanfiction.net that is slash and with the same first two chapters but different plotline and way different plot twists (evil wicked grin).  
  
"Did you get the location of the safe house?" one man asked. Hs voice was gravely due to smoking but his body was hard and that of a federal agent that still took care of himself for field work. He had a family with three kids but had a mistress and two more kids on the side. With all those kids he began to take bribes to make certain people disappear permanently.  
  
"The fools in Seattle still haven't locked that backdoor to their computer system. I got it. The Safe house is on Fifth and Parker. It's a corner lot house with brown wooden siding. Boring as they come and a perfect spot to hide a hot witness." He had just graduated the academy but was already crooked. He found out his partner's secret and demanded to be cut it. Easy money for easy work. A witness was sloppy. Messes had to get cleaned up. This was one canary that would never live to see the inside of the courtroom. His voice while pleasant did not cover for his evil snake like eyes.  
  
"When is the next shift change?" gravelly voice asked.  
  
"Tonight at ten pm. He'll be digesting dinner and have dessert of a bullet to the head." Snake eyes stated. Time was of the essence they had to kill that witness before they found that the artist that did the drawing was already dead without finishing the sketch.  
  
"Perfect. Lets get set up then." A quiet drive over to the house. They hid their car in a nearby alley. They waited for the witness to come. Twenty minutes later they saw a nondescript Cadillac drive up into the driveway and into the garage. A few minutes later it left. Their prey was bagged and ready for death. A blue car parked on the road they were the guard detail.  
  
At ten the guards changed. The new detail arrived a few minutes later. However they already missed two black forms jumping over the fence and penetrate the interior of the yard. However, they were in for the shock of their life.  
  
"FREEZE POLICE!" Jim had heard them climb over the fence. In the window shrouded by curtains was a dummy with a wig on. Sandburg was waiting in the truck to be placed in a safer safe house.  
  
Shocked one gunmen shot at Jim. The other hit the dummy square on the head. While Jim and the first gunmen exchanged fire Jim behind a tree the gunmen behind a bush the second gunmen checked to see if the witness was dead and found wood. With sirens getting closer and the two cops from the street joining in the fight they threw a smoke bomb and flash grenade and disappeared.  
  
Jim was on a mission now. To save the guide. He stalked back to where his truck was hidden behind the house. The guide was still there. He got into the truck and they sped off into the night. Blair petrified didn't say a word for a long time. 


	4. Wild Guide Chapter 4

Wild Guide  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer-Stupid Lawyers…I'll get them yet.  
  
Warning-There are now two universes using the first three chapters this is the gen version. The other is floating around here somewhere.  
  
He'd had enough of jumping through official hoops to protect the guide. He would bring the guide to his special place deep into the woods. He would also finally bind with the guide while up there. Once the bond was finished then so would be the murderers.  
  
Blair was too busy being afraid to hear the growls emanating from Jim. He was too afraid to notice the rather blatant signs that Jim was initiating a bond. If he had he might have been cowering away from him instead of towards him. He was terrified of bonding. Some Sentinels became so possessive and violent that their guides became their exclusive property.  
  
They finally reached the turn off road. In another two miles they would get out and hike the rest. In two hours they would be in his home in the mountain. As they reached the end of the dirt road he carefully led his guide out of the cab of the truck. They started their hike up the mountain. It took less time than Jim estimated. His guide was in decent condition and kept up pretty well. He helped his guide around the trap at the cave's entrance.  
  
He hurried his guide into the bedroom. By the time Blair saw the bed it was much too late. By the time he felt the call of the bond it was also too late. Yet neither the bed nor the bond scared him anymore. He would never be alone again.  
  
They laid down on the bed and Blair opened his mind to his Sentinel. The bond had barely begun when they both heard the trap being sprung at the main entrance. As one they said, "How the Hell did they find us?"  
  
Jim could hear the murderers getting out of the pit. They didn't have time to wait. "We have to go. Now." Suddenly stopping he looked towards the side passage with glee. "I need one of your shirts Chief."  
  
Blair was about to ask why when he heard a very telltale rattle coming from the cave. He grinned deeply. At the very least it would buy them time. "Here. How deep are you going to put it?"  
  
"Only at the entrance. Won't want those dunderheads to miss it." He intentionally put it over a rattlesnake just for added affect. Too bad they'd be long gone. "Come on I know a second way out."  
  
They ran away of the cave. Ignoring everything but the target cave he bypassed two more caverns and they came o a fork in the road. He took the right cavern and immediately went down another tunnel on the far wall. In a matter of ten minutes they were out of the cave and making their way down the mountain.  
  
But instead of going towards the truck he went away from it going deeper into the woods. Jim was a man on a mission. A quick glance along the bond showed what Jim was heading for. There was a Forest Ranger Station about 5 miles away that was constantly manned with three rangers, four vehicles, and a helicopter landing pad.  
  
In the cave…  
  
"Hey hold on a minute. There's the kid's shirt." Gravelly voice said. He picked it up and saw too late the very angry rattlesnake. In a flash of movement the snake struck. Once, twice, and a third time the first bite was enough to kill. It made a fourth lunge at Snake Eyes who had jumped away in shock. The snake slithered back into the cave. Now Snake eyes heard the sounds of rattles and hissing. Weakly Gravelly voice said, "Kill them both. Make it messy. Avenge me." A heart attack seized him and he ceased to breathe. Mother Nature takes care of its own. 


End file.
